Moments of Love
by LoneShadow17
Summary: mostly unrelated E/C oneshots. please r&r!
1. Cookies

Christine looked up from her knitting and sighed.

Erik was working at his latest composition and extremely focused. Christine stood up and went into the kitchen. She pulled out flour, sugar, vanilla and chocolate chips. She hummed as she mixed the batter together.

She scooped the batter into little balls and placed then on the cookie sheet.

"What are you doing?" A voice said behind her.

Christine turned around mildly surprised to see Erik, " I'm making cookies" she said with a smile.

"Cookies?" Erik asked.

"Yes chocolate chip cookies to be exact."

"Why?" Erik asked confused

Christine giggled, " well I was bored and I've been craving some. There." She said putting the last tray in the oven, "that's the last one." She watched Erik stare at her in bewilderment as she gathered all of the the dirty bowls and spoons.

"Have you ever had a cookie?" She asked. Erik shook his head. "Well", Christine said, " If you help me with the dishes I'll share some with you."

Erik hesitated, "Alright"

With two people working the dishes were soon done. Erik put the last bowl away as the timer for the cookies went off.

"Yay!" Christine said "they're are done!" She pulled the trays out and carefully scooped the cookies off the tray with a spatula.

She handed one to Erik, " be careful. It may still be hot."

Erik inspected the cookie the nibbled at it. Christine watched his expression as he went from curiosity to surprise. "It's sweet!" He said.

"Well.. yes. It's a cookie. It's full of sugar."

" it's good. I like it."

"I'm glad." Christine smiled.

Erik finished his cookie. To Christine's amusement he had some chocolate on the corner of his mouth. " You have some chocolate right there." She said wiping it off. He smiled back at her and cautiously brushed his hands against her cheek. The contact caused her to inhale slightly. She reached up to touched the porcelain mask that covered the right side of his face. He sighed quietly and she slowly moved to him. For a second Erik made no response. But slowly he responded to her kiss. Starting meek and unassuming but quickly turned heated and passionate. His hands got tangled in her curls and wandered across her back and waist. He pushed her against the counter and broke the kiss, "Christine? " he whispered

She nodded slightly granting him permission. As he moved in for another kiss Christine smiled to herself, who would have thought cookies could be so sweet?


	2. The Space Between Us

**A/N- hey guys! my computer was acting weird when i was updating this so if there is anything wrong with it let me know. this is set in a high school AU. if you have any prompts for me i'd be more than happy to take them. love you guys! please r &r!**

Erik Destler and Christine Daae were best friends their whole life. She lived right next door to him and was the only one who didn't make fun of him because he was… different. He was the one who understood her the way no one else did. On March 31st Christine waltzed over to their lunch table and said with a mysterious gleam in her eye "Erik, I have this genius idea for our senior prank tomorrow."  
Erik, usually the prank-puller in their relationship smile back at her and nodded for her to continue.  
"We should fake being a couple at the end of the day we'll have this really big dramatic kiss. We've had more than a few people tease us about it. What a better way to psych people out?"  
Erik stared at her, while she was his best friend he was undeniably attracted to her. What guy wasn't? she had even dated Raoul, the most popular guy on the football team. He had never even dared hope that she would ever like him back. This prank would give him the opportunity to pretend (at least for one day) that she was his.  
"Sure, that would be the perfect comeback."  
"The next day Christine showed up in a black dress and heels. Since Erik wore mostly black she figured people would think couple if they wore a similar ensemble. Her prediction payed off. Erik came wearing his typical black shirt and black jean, 'Nailed it' She thought. Erik looked at her, "What gave you the idea to wear black?"  
""You don't like it?" she spun around, her skirt flaring out around her giving her the graceful ballerina look she was born with.  
He paused trying to formulate a response, "I do like it. You just look… vampy."  
"Hot, yet mysterious? Now I match you ghost boy." She winked  
Did she just call me hot? He wondered. Then he realized that they were pretending to be a couple and that she didn't mean it. Using all his accumulated theater skills he said, "I didn't think it was possible for a girl to look better than you did the last time I saw you, but you pulled it off today."  
Christine blushed and grabbed his hand, "We'll miss class." She said with a smiled. Sitting in class she had a silent argument with herself, 'I shouldn't have told him he's hot… that came out way too fast. Now it is too obvious that I have a crush on him. Why did I start this in the first place!?' Meanwhile Erik was having his own nervous breakdown, "Why am I doing this? I will never be the one for her. I'm just the shy theatre crew guy, she's the one down on the stage singing her heart out.' Somehow the two of them made it through to lunch.  
Sitting down at the table Christine didn't know what to do, they usually just talked but she was super stressed and didn't want to say anything.  
Erik didn't eat much during lunch, his fingers itched to play the piano. They always did when he was nervous. He tried to calm himself by watching Christine instead. She seemed stressed. "Christine? Are you alright?" he didn't even try to act like her boyfriend, but his true feelings for her came out anyway.  
She shook her head slowly, "Not really…" she didn't try finish her sentence. She didn't know how Erik managed to keep pretending. The thought of tomorrow made her want to cry. Erik stood up and grabbed her hand, "Come on." He said.  
"Erik, where are we- "he cut her off "Don't worry about it." He led her out of the cafeteria and into the music room. He sat down at the baby grand and nodded for her to sit next to him. She gracefully sat down, and he began playing some melody of his own creation. She laid her head on his shoulder. "why on earth did she ever decide to pull this dumb prank? The tomorrow will come, and we will be back to our normal platonic friendship.' She sighed aloud. Erik stopped playing, "Christine?" she jolted upright, and her small frame began to tense again, "Sorry!"  
"For what angel?" he asked quietly  
"For thinking this prank was a good idea… we've both been tense all day."  
"Well…" Erik paused trying to think of some way to comfort her, "We can end the prank right now, if you want to."  
""What!? No! we're going to finish the prank!" she paused "Unless you don't want to."  
Erik looked at his watch, "Lunch is almost over. We can do the kiss and call it a day for the prank, or you can call it quits right now Christine. The choice is yours to make." He stood up and waited. She was very nervous, almost like she was panicking. He had felt that way himself a few minutes before when he was thinking of tomorrow.  
"Ok, the kiss and then we're done." She said. He sighed. He would never be the one for her.  
They stepped out into the hallway and waited by the cafeteria door. The plan was that the doors would open, and they would act like they were making out.  
"I guess this is it then?" he asked looking down.  
"Ya, I guess so" Christine muttered.  
"Christine" he whispered coming close to her.  
She looked up and her eyes met his sky-blue ones. "Gosh, how long have your eyes been that color? They're gorgeous."  
"I could say the same for yours." They were nose to nose, nearly touching but somehow just out of reach."  
"Would it be wrong for me to say that I never want this to end?" he whispered/p  
"What!?" she said jumping slightly/p  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You were upset about this earlier- "Christine cut him off  
"You don't want us to stop the prank?" she asked.  
He sighed, "Not the prank. Christine Daae, I'm in love with you. I have been since we were kids." He stood there silent. Embarrassed by his sudden moment of vulnerability he stared at the floor. She stared at him completely floored by this discovery. Suddenly he felt her arms around his neck.  
"Erik Destler" she said, "I have waited for you to tell me that for years!"  
He looked up at her completely astonished. He closed the space between them and pressed his lips to her. She was warm and sweet. This was his best friend, the girl who lived next door, and now she was his girlfriend.


	3. He Never Forgot

A/N- hey guys! im not really sure how i feel about this ending so i might redo it at some point but i wanted it up. I dont own Phantom of the Opera or Erik, unfortunately. it belongs to gaston leroux. r&r please! message me if you have a prompt you want me to do.  
"Christine spent most of her time wandering the countryside. Sometimes she went by herself, but other times (like now) her best friend, Erik, went with her. Sometimes they talked, but other times they just walked in silence. Erik often thought Christine was like a fairy, or an angel he sometimes read about in books. Her dark brown curly hair and pale skin gave her an ethereal look. She had this graceful way of walking that looked like she was dancing. Christine said breaking into his thoughts, "I wonder if I'll ever be asked on a date when I grow up.  
"of course, you will!"  
"What if I don't?" she said turning to face him "What if no one ever asks me out?"  
"In that case" Erik knelt down in front of Christine and took bot of her hands in his, "Christine Daae, I swear on my life that I will take you out on a date when we grow up!" he swore.

Ten years later  
"Twenty-one-year-old Christine Daae quickly left the opera house, her cloak swirling out around her. She walked quickly to the library, it was her weekly indulgence. She would go there once a week to check out a new book. She had no suitors, so she was always able to finish the novel before the week was up, even with rehearsals, and singing lessons with her tutor.  
"Christine" she heard the voice call. It was the voice that spoke to her in dreams. The one that sang her to sleep every night. She spun around trying to find the source of the voice.  
"Hello?" she said, "Is someone there?"  
""Have you forgotten me Mademoiselle?" a man wearing a white mask stepped out from the alleyway. He held out a bouquet of dark red roses tied together with a black ribbon.  
"Maestro?" she asked taking the roses from him.  
"Yes, but, do you know me from before that?" he asked with a sly smile.  
"I. I'm not sure…"  
"Little Lotte let her mind wander." He said quoting a story her father used to tell them. "Little Lotte thought, 'am I fonder of dolls or of shoes? Of riddles or of frocks?'"  
"Erik?"  
"yes?"  
"My friend!" she said throwing her arms around his neck. "I've missed you!"  
"You didn't think I would forget my promise, did you?"  
"Promise?" she asked confused.  
"Let me see, we were about ten or eleven. You were worried that no one would ask you out and- "  
"You knelt down and swore that you would! I had no idea you remembered!" she laughed surprised by the memory  
"Where were you headed off to?"  
"The library. I usually pick up a book once a week when the rest of the ballet girls are out." she said slightly embarrassed by her lack of plans.  
"How about dinner at my place instead? I have an apartment not to far from here." He asked with a knowing smile.  
""That would be wonderful!" Taking her hand in his Erik led the way to his apartment

 **A/N- ok apologies for anyone who tried to read the earlier chapter. i had computer problems and it seemed hard to read. if you guys are looking for another fic to read go look at my other fic Phantom's Opera! love you guys!**


End file.
